


Ostatni wampir

by MushiAkki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire Sherlock, Vamplock, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: "Odnajdę cię, gdziekolwiek będziesz.""Czas zaciera wspomnienia, lecz nie leczy ran."Głos piękniejszy od jakiejkolwiek melodii, spojrzenie szlachetnych, szafirowych oczu i uśmiech rozświetlający mrok - tak go zapamiętał i poprzysiągł sobie, że nie zapomni, choćby ciemność całkiem pochłonęła mu duszę i wydarła zimne, martwe serce. Nie zapomni o Nim, mimo blaknących z czasem wspomnień i nie spocznie, póki go nie odnajdzie.Sherlock Holmes umarł, stając się cieniem szukającym zemsty. Pragnącym móc znów ujrzeć słońce, swoje światło prowadzące go przez pustkę nieskończonego czasu.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Ostatni wampir

> _I can hear the sound of your barely beating heart_
> 
> _Pieces on the ground from the world that fell apart_
> 
> _Just hold on_
> 
> _It won't be long_

**Lamberley, hrabstwo Sussex, 29 września 1895 roku  
**

Doktor Watson nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że z momentem przekroczenia przez pana Roberta Fergusona progu ich wspólnego mieszkania, które dzielił z najlepszym detektywem doradczym Sherlockiem Holmesem, ich losy potoczą się w tak nieprzewidziany sposób. Sprawa z początku nie wydawała się aż tak skomplikowana, mimo swej nadprzyrodzonej otoczki, którą Holmes w swym pragmatyczny i logicznym postrzeganiu świata z początku odrzucił. Lecz nikt nie mógł spodziewać się, że do próby uśmiercenia niemowlęcia, dojdzie jeszcze szereg niewyjaśnionych zaginięć mieszkańców Lamberley, zbiegających się z przybyciem osoby tajemniczego dziedzica rodu Stocktonów.

~~~~

– Prędzej! – zakrzyknął Watson, poganiając woźnice na wespół z Fergusonem.

Konie pędziły piaszczystą drogą, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu, a koła skrzypiały przeciągle z każdą mijaną nierównością. Doktor wychylił się przez okno. Czerwonopomarańczowa łuna rozświetlała zapadający nad miasteczkiem zmrok.

– Na miłość boską, pośpiesz konie! – zawołał z przejęciem Robert, zauważywszy obraz, jaki ukazał im się, kiedy wyjechali zza drzew. Dwór Fergusonów płonął. Woźnica strzelił batem. Świst przeszył jesienne powietrze, mieszając się z odgłosem kopyt uderzających o wysuszoną ziemię. Watson zacisnął palce na drzwiczkach, gotowy wyskoczyć z powozu, gdy ten tylko podjedzie pod posiadłości Fergusona. W miarę jak się zbliżali, w powietrzu coraz wyraźniej wyczuć można było gryzący zapach dymu.

Pierwszym, kogo zauważyli, gdy tylko przedostali się za bramę, była śmiertelnie przerażona żona Roberta Fergusona. Wraz z właścicielem dworku wysiedli z powozu i popędzili do roztrzęsionej kobiety. Pokojówka podtrzymywała wycieńczoną panią domu, by ta nie upadła. Bliska omdleniu, odzyskała odrobinę sił, dostrzegając ich, gdy biegli żwirowym traktem w stronę dworku.

– Nic pani nie jest? – zapytał Watson, podbiegłszy do kobiety.

– Doktorze – jęknęła, prawie osunąwszy się w jego ramiona.

– Najdroższa. – Usłyszał pełen obaw głos Fergusona, który chwycił ją w objęcia, nim całkiem straciła władzę w nogach. Doktor rzucił szybkim spojrzeniem na jej pobladłe lica, pokryte częściowo cienką warstwą sadzy. Zbadał puls i reakcje źrenic. Osmolona suknia nie nosiła żadnych innych śladów, mogących świadczyć o jakiś obrażeniach.

– Proszę ją stąd zabrać – nakazał, upewniwszy się, że pani Ferguson nie wymaga pomocy, po czym skupił uwagę na biegających w oszołomieniu ludziach, próbujących gasić palące się lewe skrzydło posiadłości. Spojrzał na kamerdynera, wynoszącego dobytek państwa Fergusonów, jaki udało mu się udźwignąć. – Czy wszyscy opuścili dom? – zapytał, rozglądając się za Holmesem. Migające w półmroku okopcone twarze, trudne do odróżnienia w oparach spalenizny, rozmywały mu się niczym zjawy. Przetarł rękawem oczy drażnione rozgrzanym powietrzem, niesionym przez wschodni wiatr.

– Chyba tak, proszę pana – odparł między kaszlnięciami. Dym coraz bardziej utrudniał oddychanie, unosząc się nad okolicą niczym żałobny welon.

– A pan Holmes? Widziałeś go gdzieś? – dorzucił, nie mogąc zlokalizować swojego towarzysza wśród krzątającej się w panice służby.

– Nie widziałem, proszę pana – odparł, odkładając na trawnik rodowe srebra.

– Panie Ferguson! – Watson pognał za oddalającymi się właścicielami dworku.

– Doktorze, czy nic jej nie będzie? – Zafrasowany stanem żony, nie zważał na szalejący ogień, który zaczął trawić drugą połowę budynku.

– Nie sądzę – rzucił w pośpiechu, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma pewności, co do stanu pobieżnie zbadanej kobiety. W tej jednak chwili jego umysł zaprzątała zupełnie inna myśl. – Pani Ferguson – odezwał się stanowczym tonem. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest pan Holmes. – Kobieta zaczerpnęła głęboki haust powietrza, ale z jej drżących ust nie uleciało żadne słowo. Uniosła z wysiłkiem swoją drobną dłoń, wskazując na pochłaniany przez ogień dom.

***

Holmes pchnął jedną ręką dębowe drzwi, w drugiej dzierżąc pistolet i wkroczył do gabinetu pogrążonego w półmroku.

– Obawiałem się, że stracił pan zapał, panie Holmes. – Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dźwięczny głos mężczyzny, który powoli wyłonił się z ciemności. Jego kruczoczarne, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, pokryte brylantyną pobłyskiwały w nikłym świetle księżyca. Stanąwszy bliżej okna, zwrócił się do detektywa z niepokojącym uśmiechem: – Cieszę się, że rozwiązał pan zagadkę.

– Proszę sobie nie schlebiać, panie Stockton. Czy może Ratigan? Jak powinienem się do pana zwracać?

Mężczyzna przemierzył pokój płynnym krokiem, zupełnie jakby unosił się nad podłogą. Holmes zamrugał szybko, podejrzewając, że dochodzący z pozostałej części domu dym, zaczyna mącić ostrość jego widzenia.

– Touché, panie Holmes. – Szczupłe palce przebiegły po wyciągniętym zza poły płaszcza sztylecie. Srebrne ostrze błysnęło w blasku sukcesywnie wyłaniającego się między chmurami księżyca.

– Skoro doszedł pan tak daleko, jestem winien panu wyjaśnienia. – Mężczyzna zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Holmesa, obracając w dłoni niebezpieczne ostrze.

– Niech pan nie podchodzi – ostrzegł go Sherlock, wycelowując broń w jego pierś.

– Nie jestem tym marnym dziedzicem Stocktonem, ale to już pan wie.

– Godzinę temu znalazłem jego martwe ciało, całkiem pozbawione krwi, porzucone w piwnicy posiadłości – oznajmił, przymrużywszy z odrazą oczy.

– Nie był godny, aby mianować się dziedzicem czegokolwiek, a już na pewno nie rodu wampirów – westchnął ze znużeniem, obchodząc kawowy stolik. – Słaby i żałosny oszust, pragnący rozgłosu i splendoru.

– A pan kim jest? – wtrącił, czując, że w pokoju zaczyna robić się duszno. Pożar rozprzestrzeniał się błyskawicznie, pochłaniając z łatwością drewnianą konstrukcję.

– Możesz nazwać mnie swoim wybawieniem – odrzekł, złowieszczo się uśmiechnąwszy.

Holmes nie miał wątpliwości, że ten człowiek postradał zmysły i należy powstrzymać go za wszelką cenę.

– Niech się pan cofnie! – Zacisnął palce na rękojeści pistoletu.

– Boisz się mnie – wymruczał. – I słusznie. Zabiłem Stocktona, Ratigana, tych wieśniaków z Lamberley i wiele innych ludzkich istnień – dodał z satysfakcją pobrzmiewającą w głosie.

Holmes ściągnął w skupieniu brwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozmówcy.

– Zawiśnie pan za te okrucieństwa – odrzekł opanowanym tonem, mimo unoszącego się w powietrzu zapachu spalenizny i przerażającego zadowolenia wypisanego na twarzy zabójcy.

– Nie jest pan ciekaw, jak pozbawiłem ich krwi? – zapytał, unosząc sztylet na wysokość oczu. Hipnotyzujące spojrzenie ciemnych, niczym piekielna otchłań tęczówek, spoczęło na obliczu detektywa. Napiął mięśnie, czując, że koniec tej rozmowy jest bliski. Czarnowłosy przejechał językiem po ostrzu. Na srebrnym metalu pozostała szkarłatna strużka.

– Nie mamy czasu na tego typu konwersację. – Skrzypiące, drewniane belki nad ich głowami, zapowiadały rychły koniec posiadłości Fergusonów.

– Ma pan rację, panie Holmes – odparł, przymrużywszy oczy. Jego głos zdawał się wibrować w pomieszczeniu, niczym diaboliczne echo. – Pokażę ci. – Ruszył na Holmesa ze sztyletem trzymanym w prawej dłoni.

Detektyw cofnął się o krok, oddając dwa strzały wprost w klatkę piersiową napastnika. Mężczyzna przystanął, zachwiawszy się lekko pod wpływem siły wystrzałów. Sekundy upływały, a on wciąż trzymał się na nogach. Spojrzał na dwie dziury po kulach, widniejące na jego liliowej kamizelce. Następnie uniósł wzrok, napotkawszy zdumione spojrzenie szaroniebieskich oczu. Brak upływającej krwi, żadnych widocznych obrażeń.

– Musisz się bardziej postarać – odezwał się, niewzruszony.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, detektyw pociągnął za spust, celując tym razem w głowę agresora.

***

W ciemnoniebieskich oczach Watsona odbijał się obraz płonącego budynku i strach o najbliższego przyjaciela. Nie wiele myśląc, rzucił się pędem w stronę wejścia do dworku.

– Co pan robi, sir?! – zawołał młody chłopak, gdy Watson minął go w pośpiechu, kierując się na kamienne schody.

– Muszę tam wejść. – Machnął ręką odganiając, próbującego go powstrzymać lokaja.

– Ależ, sir, nie może pan tam wejść! – Przestraszony młodzieniec, chwycił go mocno za rękaw surduta.

– Tam jest mój przyjaciel – rzucił bez namysłu i szarpnął ręką, wyswobadzając się od służącego. Słyszał, jak chłopak woła za nim, ale nie zważając na nic, wkroczył przez uchylone drzwi do wnętrza.

– Holmes! – zawołał, nasłuchując w napięciu odpowiedzi. W domu panowała zatrważająca cisza, przerywana trzaskiem łamiących się desek. Naprędce ściągnął z szyi muślinowy fular i obwiązał nim twarz, zasłaniając usta i nos. Lewe skrzydło spowite w szarej mgle i błyskających językach ognia, nie umożliwiało eksploracji. Modląc się w duchu, aby Holmesa tam nie było, skierował się w prawo. Schody skrzypiały ostrzegawczo, gdy wspinał się na górę, nawołując przyjaciela. W pewnym momencie usłyszał przeraźliwy dźwięk, przypominający pomruk dzikiej bestii. Zadarł głowę, mrużąc zaczerwienione oczy. Strop nad nim wygiął się. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył w bok, unikając spadających kawałków sufitu. „Błagam, Holmesie, odezwij się. Daj mi jakiś znak" – pomyślał, podnosząc się z podłogi. Ściany zdawały się oddychać całą swoją powierzchnią, falując hipnotycznie pod wpływem gorąca. Zakaszlał, brnąc dalej w głąb osmolonego korytarza. Nagle w powietrzu rozniósł się huk wystrzału, a sekundę później drugi.

„Holmes" – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Pognał za dźwiękiem przez ciemność, która spowiła drogę do gabinetu i sypialni, skąd doszły odgłosy strzałów. Nim zdążył przebyć kilka jardów, ponownie usłyszał, że ktoś wystrzelił z pistoletu.

***

Maniakalny śmiech rozdarł gorące powietrze, dźwięcząc w uszach Sherlocka jeszcze przez parę sekund po tym, jak morderca zamilkł, prostując się dumnie. Rana po kuli, pośrodku czoła, zaczęła się zasklepiać, a pocisk, który powinien tkwić w mózgu nieprzyjaciela, wypadł z niej na podłogę z metalicznym brzdękiem. Detektyw nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, zaczynając podejrzewać, że to pierwsze oznaki halucynacji spowodowanych zaczadzeniem. Nim zdołał dokładnie się mu przyjrzeć, jego przeciwnik w mgnieniu oka przebył dzielącą ich odległość. Przeszywający ból rozszedł się po ciele Holmesa, promieniując z miejsca tuż przy sercu, gdzie tkwiło ostrze.

– Zdziwiony? – wyszeptał mu do ucha, wbijając sztylet, aż po rękojeść. Sherlock zacisnął zęby, by nie dawać mu satysfakcji, wiedząc, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem okrutnym, lubującym się w zadawaniu cierpienia. Głuchy łoskot upadającego na parkiet pistoletu rozszedł się po gabinecie. – Są na świecie rzeczy, które przeczą logice i nauce. – Jego oddech owiał skórę na policzku detektywa. – Jeśli wyjmę ostrze, wykrwawisz się w niecałe cztery minuty – kontynuował, w międzyczasie rozwiązując szafirowy krawat Holmesa. – Ale nie martw się, jesteś zbyt intrygujący, bym pozwolił ci odejść.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał, próbując zachować trzeźwość umysłu.

– James Moriarty. Od dziś jestem twoim panem – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Holmes dostrzegł kątem oka, dłuższe niż u przeciętnego człowieka, kły. Brązowe tęczówki zniknęły całkiem pod czarnymi jak smoła źrenicami. – Nie wierzyłeś w nadprzyrodzone istoty, nieprawdaż, panie Holmes? – Jednym szarpnięciem rozdarł kremową kamizelkę Holmesa i gwałtownie pociągnął za kołnierzyk białej koszuli.

– Czym ty jesteś? – jęknął detektyw, poczuwszy, jak oprawca zbliża usta do jego odsłoniętej szyi.

– Dobrze wiesz, mój drogi, tylko boisz się to przyznać. – Przejechał językiem po bladej skórze, pozostawiając wilgotny ślad. – Powiedz to – mruknął, przekręcając głowę w bok. – Chcę usłyszeć to z twoich ust.

– Jesteś... – Holmes nie potrafił opanować drżącego głosu. – Wampirem.

Moriarty uniósł kącik ust w zwycięskim uśmiechu i zatopił kły w szyi Sherlocka. Przez ciało detektywa przeszedł obezwładniający ból, który zniknął po chwili, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie wszechogarniającego chłodu.

***

Przez otwarte drzwi dostrzegł leżącego na podłodze detektywa. Nad nim majaczyła postać dystyngowanie ubranego mężczyzny. Watsonowi zdawało się, że skądś go kojarzy, ale pod wpływem żaru i dymu, nie był w stanie dokładnie się mu przyjrzeć. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swój pistolet, wycelowując w napastnika, ale tajemniczy osobnik rozpłynął się w powietrzu niczym zjawa. Zdezorientowany, zamrugał szybko, rozglądając się za mężczyzną. Nie dostrzegłszy go nigdzie, schował broń, próbując przedostać się do przyjaciela. Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się czy postać, którą zdawało mu się, że widział była prawdziwa, czy tylko mu się przewidziała. Priorytetem było wydostanie się stamtąd wraz z detektywem. Wejście do gabinetu przysłaniała częściowo belka stropowa, żarząc się jaskrowym odcieniem pomarańczu. Rzucił okiem na nieruchomą sylwetkę Sherlocka.

– Holmes! – zawołał z trwogą w głosie.

Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji przeraził go na tyle, że nie przejmując się możliwym poparzeniem, chwycił za belkę i pchnął z całej siły. Kawał drewna z hukiem upadł na ziemię, wzbijając w powietrze iskry. Doktor przycisnął mocniej do twarzy chustkę i przeskoczył palące się elementy. Jak tylko utorował sobie dalszą drogę do drzwi, pobiegł w stronę towarzysza.

– Holmesie – odezwał się, klękając przy brunecie.

Na drewnianym parkiecie zaczynała tworzyć się plama krwi. Omiótł wzrokiem ciało Sherlocka, szukając możliwych urazów. Jedynym, jaki zauważył, była rana na piersi, zadana ostrym narzędziem. Biała koszula Holmesa przylgnęła w tym miejscu do skóry. Upływająca krew zmieniła jej kolor na ciemnoczerwony, tworząc nieregularny krąg w okolicy serca.

– Holmesie, słyszysz mnie? – odezwał się ponownie, sprawdzając mu puls, przycisnąwszy dwa palce do tętnicy szyjnej. Wtedy też dostrzegł dwie małe ranki tuż obok i strużkę przyschniętej krwi na bladej skórze szyi. Ignorując to jednak, pochwycił przyjaciela w ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie.

Brunet otworzył oczy, z wysiłkiem próbując zapanować nad buntującym się ciałem.

– Watsonie – odpowiedział ledwie słyszalnie, nie będąc pewnym czy to nie wytwór jego umysłu.

– Czemu choć raz nie możesz mnie posłuchać? – jęknął, podtrzymując kędzierzawą głowę Holmesa. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi, kontynuował: – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zabiorę nas stąd.

Sięgnął po leżący na ziemi szafirowy krawat i docisnął do rany, aby zahamować krwawienie. – Dasz radę uciskać? – zapytał, kierując prawą dłoń bruneta w miejsce obrażenia. Detektyw odpowiedział mu słabym skinięciem, starając się utrzymać chustę na pozycji.

– Watsonie? – wymamrotał, opierając głowę na piersi doktora. Halucynacja nie mogła być aż tak namacalna.

– Wyjdziemy z tego. Tylko nie zamykaj oczu.

– Nie dam rady, doktorku – jęknął. Jego szaroniebieskie oczy, jakby zasnute mgłą, spoglądały na niego smutno. W tym spojrzeniu było coś jeszcze, niemy strach. Nie był to jednak lęk przed własną śmiercią. Dobiegł ich głośny łoskot z korytarza. Blondyn zerknął przez ramię na walące się elementy konstrukcji. Budynek rozpadał się, z każdą minutą zamieniając się w coraz większą mieszankę gruzu i zwęglonego drewna. – Musisz uciekać. Spróbuj wyjściem dla służby – wydusił z trudem. Z kącika ust spłynęła mu odrobina krwi.

Watson spojrzał wprost w pozbawione blasku oczy, po czym pochwycił lewą dłoń Holmesa.

– Nie zostawię cię.

– Ratuj się, proszę, John – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, czując jak doktor zaciska kurczowo palce na jego dłoni. Dym wkradał się coraz śmielej do pomieszczenia, drażniąc oczy i płuca, lecz nie on był głównym powodem szklącego się wzroku blondyna.

– Nie opuszczę cię, przyjacielu – odrzekł stanowczo, pochylając się nad Sherlockiem. Stężenie szkodliwych oparów bliżej ziemi było mniejsze, ale wiedział, że i tak zbyt długo nie będą w stanie wytrzymać w zadymionym pomieszczeniu. Nie zostało im wiele czasu. – Zawsze razem na przekór przeciwnościom.

– Kimże bym był bez ciebie, mój drogi Watsonie? – wyszeptał, ściskając lekko jego dłoń.

– Genialnym i najlepszym na świecie detektywem doradczym.

– Nie. – Oczy Holmesa wpatrzone były w twarz Johna. Był to obraz, jaki pragnął zapamiętać. Chciał, żeby łagodne spojrzenie i rozpromieniający ciemność uśmiech jego wiernego kompana były ostatnim widokiem, jaki będzie miał przed oczyma przed śmiercią. – Byłbym nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem. Pustym w środku.

– Nie ma Watsona bez Holmesa – odparł blondyn, uśmiechając się, jak gdyby chcąc dodać otuchy przyjacielowi.

– I Holmesa bez Watsona – dopowiedział detektyw, starając się za wszelką cenę nie zamykać oczu, jednakże organizm zaczął wygrywać nad siłą woli. – Przepraszam, John – dodał cicho, bez siły w głosie.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem mianować się twoim przyjacielem i dzielić z tobą najpiękniejsze lata mojego życia. Zawsze będziesz najdroższą osobą memu sercu, Sherlocku. – Wypowiadając imię bruneta, pochylił się i zetknął swoje czoło z czołem detektywa.

Ogień szalał, zaczynając przedzierać się przez drzwi i oplatając framugę czerwonymi językami. Rosnące płomienie wdrapywały się po boazerii na sufit.

– Boję się – jęknął, tracąc czucie w kończynach. – Jeśli tam jest tylko ciemność...

Watson czuł, jak temperatura niemiłosiernie rośnie. Sam ledwo był w stanie oddychać, ale trzymał się dzielnie, tuląc do siebie coraz bardziej wiotkie ciało przyjaciela. Z każdym płytkim oddechem Sherlock oddalał się od niego, zapadając się w objęcia śmierci.

– Będę twoim światłem. – Uśmiechnął się przez łzy, których nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać. – Odnajdę cię, gdziekolwiek będziesz.

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał Holmes, zanim jego serce zatrzymało się, pozwalając mu zapaść się w pustkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Nosiłam się z zamiarem napisania Vamplocka już od dawna i w końcu nadszedł ten czas. Uważam, że klimaty wiktoriańskiej Anglii mają w sobie tę aurę tajemniczości i idealnie pasują do historii o wampirach. Nie mogłam się więc powstrzymać, żeby nie nawiązać choć odrobinkę do twórczości mistrza Sir Arthura Conana Doyle'a i cudownej ekranizacji opowieści o detektywie doradczym Granady (moim zdaniem najlepszego Holmesa) w wykonaniu Jeremy'ego Brett'a.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Będę wdzięczna, jeśli wyrazicie swoje opinie w komentarzach. ;)


End file.
